


Little Things #73

by fairygyeom



Series: Love is in the Little Things [73]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Kissing, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: How to start the morning





	Little Things #73

You look out and inhale the fresh air brought by morning. The surrounding is calm; faint traffic noises are heard along with nature sounds. You gently stir your coffee before taking a sip. Only one thing is missing for your day to start great.

Ah, there goes your boyfriend who can sleep through the apocalypse.

"I made you coffee too," you tell him and gesture at the cup across you.

Youngjae, still half-asleep, just grabs the cup and unceremoniously takes a sip, burning his tongue effectively. "Ahhh!!"

"You should've blown on it first!" you scold, but you're more of worried. You take his cup and put it down before checking his lips. "Are you okay?"

Youngaje, now awake thanks to the coffee, though not in the way it should've woken him, holds your face with both his hands and leans for a kiss.

It's quick but too surprising, making your heart skip a beat as if it's the first time he's ever kissed you.

"My lips hurt. The coffee burned me," he whines to you. "But it tastes nice. Maybe you should drink for me and I'll just get it from your lips."

"Oh my God, Choi Youngjae, I love your morning nonsense!" you exclaim, giggling a bit.

Youngjae grins at you and gives you another kiss, this time on the forehead. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning indeed."

 


End file.
